Licántropos, sanguijuelas y demás engendros
by Doc Grayson
Summary: Serie de escenas experimentales como ejercicio pseudoliterario autoindulgente. El universo de Crepusculo lejos de los personajes de siempre. Cortos no relacionados entre si más que por el universo común.
1. Steve y el lobo

Disclaimer: Todo el universo en el que se desarrollan estas historias pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, así como los personajes que aparecen.

* * *

Steve y el lobo

– Es confuso, ¿sabes? Difícil. ¿Significa esto tal vez que no soy apto? ¿Que no hay nada en mi, en mis genes, que valga la pena transmitir? ¿Es que soy realmente tan inútil?

– Ya hemos hablado de esto. Te preocupas demasiado.¿No estamos bien? Es agradable, es divertido. Es correcto. Como debe ser. ¿Cual es el problema? Al fin y al cabo, no es más que una teoría, nadie sabe bien como sucede. De hecho, ni siquiera todos la piensan en los mismos términos.

– No lo se. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? ¿Porque sucedería algo semejante si no? Admite que suena convincente.

– La verdad, sois un puñado de superhombres casi inmortales que hospedáis espíritus de animales mágicos que transcienden el tiempo y la realidad conocida, ¿y solo se os ocurre reducirlos a un asunto puramente sexual?

– Sabes bien que no es eso.

– Claro que lo es.

– No. Nadie habla de sexo. Estos espíritus lobunos no son seres terrenales. Aunque influyan en nuestras pasiones son ajenos a ellas. Son espíritus de la naturaleza.

– ¿Y no es el sexo algo natural?

– Ahora solo le estas dando la vuelta a la conversación para llevarte la perra gorda.

– Nada de eso, hombre de poca fe. Estamos hablando exactamente de lo mismo. Cuando hablas de esa naturaleza, ¿no estas insinuando que está limitada al carácter natural de la reproducción? Bien, siento ser yo quien te desvele el gran secreto, el sexo es la única forma conocida y natural en la que los mamíferos logramos reproducirnos.

– Sigo sin ver cómo eso hace menos válidas las creencias de mi pueblo. Y me niego a verlas como una cuestión de puro sexo.

– Mira, no pretendo embrutecer tu hermoso concepto de la creación de la vida. Pero no creo que los espíritus incorpóreos que habitan vuestros cuerpos estén interesados sólo en la reproducción. ¿En serio son estos sus principales intereses? Espero que no.

– Hombre, no digo eso. Pero no dejan de ser lobos, ¿no? Deben dejarse guiar bastante por instinto, que es lo que nos lleva a la imprimación.

– Un vínculo, hasta donde sabemos, irrompible. Más allá del individuo, caprichoso e impredecible. Una unión tan profunda que convierte al lobo y al objeto de la imprimación dependientes el uno del otro. ¿Porque algo tan fuerte y complejo, algo de lo que sabemos tan poco, no puede responder a otro propósito? Olvidemos el tema del sexo, es bastante evidente la utilidad de funcionar como una brújula genética pero, ¿para qué unir de forma tan profunda a dos individuos si no es para propósitos incluso más elevados?

– ¿No te parece que eso de "propósitos más elevados" es un poco pedante? Al fin y al cabo, es el modo más sencillo de asegurar que la sangre se mantiene fuerte y se transmite el gen de la licantropía.

– Tras la enorme explosión demográfica de lobeznos en los últimos años creo que ha quedado patente que no es necesaria semejante "exactitud genética" para transmitir la licantropía, y de hecho solo se sufre una vez se activa la condición de licántropo, lo que habría hecho imposible que los lobos llegasen a nuestros días. Tal vez no nazca de "propósitos más elevado" pero si de propósitos distintos.

– Es una característica de los lobos, de la manda, claro que hasta que no aparece el lobo no aparece la imprimación.

– Sí, me he colado un poco.

– Además, ¿quien dice que no vale para los dos propósitos? Aunque sea así, ¿no es más práctico que suceda con una mujer, para así poder también tener descendencia?

– Entonces quizás no depende de lo que necesita la manada, o de lo que pueda ofrecer el lobo a su imprima.

– No entiendo.

– Que es absurdo pensar que seas tu el que estés mal porque tu imprima no corresponda con lo que creéis (repito, creéis, no sabéis) sobre la imprimación. ¿Y si la razón de esta no está relacionada con los intereses de la manada, si no con los de la imprima? ¿Y si no depende de tus posibilidades reproductivas, sino que actúa a modo de vínculo, para unir una manada con otra como un contrato, por aquello que pueda ofrecer la imprima a la manada? ¿Porque cuestionar un proceso centenario más allá de nuestra comprensión, en lugar de replantearnos nuestras creencias acerca de este?

– Eso...bueno, tiene sentido. Creo.

– Sí. Y además así se nos permite disfrutar del resto de la tarde sin dramas innecesarios.

– Eres un capullo.

– Pero los espíritus ancestrales que deciden vuestros destinos parecen creer que me necesitáis. Al menos para zurcir vuestra ropa, panda de canes irascibles y descuidados. Así que déjame ser.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a coser así? Se te da mejor que a Emily. Y que a mi madre.

– En el ejército.

– ¿Cómo?

– Era útil, casi necesario. Y me relaja.

– ¿Has estado en el ejército? ¿En serio? ¿De ahí te pasaste al cuerpo?

– Oh, sí. Serví un tiempo, en el aéreo y en ayuda humanitaria.

– ¿Como fue?

– A veces divertido, normalmente solo frío y raro. Nada que desee repetir, aunque he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes allí.

– Oh, ¿no era un problema tu condición?

– Una pregunta curiosa, teniendo en cuenta que comparto esta "condición" con el diez por ciento de la población, y subiendo; y que la tuya se reduce a un puñado de niños y viejas en un pueblo con menos habitantes que mi antiguo barrio.

– Joder, colega, no seas tan sensible. Es sólo raro, tantos tíos juntos tanto tiempo, hace pensar que te debió surgir alguna situación incómoda.

– En realidad no. Todo es cuestión de costumbre. Y al fin y al cabo no es que me sienta atraído por todos los hombres que veo, como bien sabes.

– Mierda, no me lo recuerdes.

– De todas formas, no estaba enfadado. Siento haber sido tan brusco.

– Al principio fue una de las cosas que más me perturbó, ¿sabes?

– Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No se me da bien ser delicado, y menos con las palabras.

– No, no, no que seas un cafre. Puedo vivir con ello, podía antes y puedo ahora. Me refiero a que no me deseases de esa forma. Tu eres un adulto, completamente desarrollado y funcional y, bueno, yo me consideraba bastante atractivo, así que, ¿porqué no? Incluso después de sentir lo que yo sentí cuando te vi la manada no acababa de creérselo. Fuiste el primer adulto que rechazaba a su lobo tras la imprimación como compañero sexual.

– Lo siento. No era eso lo que buscaba en ti.

– No te disculpes. De hecho, fue un alivio. Insultante, pero un alivio. Eso fue lo más confuso. Estaba enfadado y herido porque no te atrajese lo más mínimo, pero aliviado al la vez. Hubiese hecho lo que me pidieses. Aún haría lo que me pidas. Y de buena gana. Pero se que es algo que no haría si no fuese por esta unión mágica de marras. Aún me atraen solo las mujeres.

– Nunca follaría con alguien a quien no le guste follar con hombres. Por eso de que soy un hombre y tal. Espero que te haga sentir mejor saber que no es solo que eres mi tipo.

– En realidad no. Pero me alegro de poder seguir siendo yo del todo, por más que sepa que sería igual de feliz siendo un zombi sin voluntad como los demás.

– Me gustaría reclamar aquí mi parte del premio. Seguro que eso tiene que ver con que a mi no me gusten los zombis fuera del cine.

– Gracias pues, capullo.

– Sin problema, amigo.

– Debo decir que tu perfecta red de valores no ha sido siempre tan perfecta como te gustaría.

– Lo se, siento eso.

– Cuando Paul, Jared o Sam se ven arrastrados por los deseos de sus amantes es incomodo, pero podemos soportarlo. Con Quil no existen esos problemas. Pero cuando tu, por la razón que fuese, te planteaste necesitarme de la misma forma hiciste enloquecer a la manada. Recuerda que piensan lo que pienso. Y pienso lo que necesites.

– Ya, bueno, soy humano. Quién puede culparme cuando necesito algo de calor. Y si hay algo de lo que no vais cortos los quileutes es de calor. Además, por más que lo rechace de forma consciente, mi subconsciente sabes que que no me rechazarías y te lo pasarías tan bien como yo.

– Puede ser. Pero mis compañeros no.

– Que se acostumbren. Nuevo siglo, nuevas normas, que dicen.

* * *

 _Primera imagen_. El comisario Steve, un compañero de trabajo de Charlie Swan, resulta la imprima de uno de los jovenes quileute. Ambos son la excusa para reflexionar de forma un tanto superficial sobre la naturaleza de la imprimación lupina. Como primer reto el texto se desarrolla únicamente a través del dialogo. Más adelante subiré tambien la versión "regular", con su narración completa en una serie hermana.

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, cuanto más duelan mejor, el objetivo de estas criaturas que estoy colgando aqui es que me ayuden a mejorar mi expresión y compartir ideas interesantes.


	2. Sopresa, Pollito

**Sorpresa, pollito**

No lo vi venir. Apenas me giré, vi sus ojos abrirse rojos y redondos como granadas. Un segundo después mi espalda impactaba contra el suelo y sus rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas me impedían moverme. No podía ver como me había cortado, pero tras un dolor agudo en el pecho sentí el olor de mi sangre. Le siguieron un hombro y la mejilla, si no me mareé fue por el pánico que me invadió. Le golpeé infructuosamente, solo para conseguir que aprisionara mis muñecas con una sola de sus manos. Con la otra seguía desgarrado mi camiseta y una vez hecha añicos clavó, no se si de forma inconsciente, sus uñas en mi cintura. La criatura murmuraba de forma apenas inteligible mientras lamía la delicada corriente de sangre que salía de mi pecho con cada uno de sus apretones. Capté alguna de sus palabras, y en mi locura por aplazar mi muerte la cagué. Como nunca la había cagado.

– Esto. No te interesa esto. Hacer esto. – Mascullé apenas, ambos pudimos oír lo patético que sonaba. Solo había empezado a drenar mi sangre pero ya me sentía desvanecer.

Dejó de debatirse conmigo y se limitó a mantenerme quieto sujetándome de las muñecas, puso atención y levantó la cabeza. Parecía estar escuchando y ya no bebía de mis heridas abiertas, así que deje de revolverme contra su agarre.

– ¿No me interesa? Dime cómo podría no hacerlo, ilústrame, pollito.

Tragué duro y me aclare un poco la garganta antes de continuar, haciendo tiempo mientras se me ocurría algo. Aún así me traicionaron los nervios y nada más empezar me salieron las palabras como un graznido.

– Decías, dijiste antes – murmuré atropellandome, y volví a aclararme la voz– , que no habías olido nunca nada igual, ¿verdad? – Enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido, pero asintió de todos modos. – ¿Porque perder eso, entonces? No me mates, no me mates, si muero desaparecerá el manjar, ¿verdad? Pero si vivo, lo tendrás hasta que me pudra. Bebe cuanto quieras, pero dejame vivir.

Mientras hablaba él empezó a sonreír, y antes de que acabara se sentó sobre mi estómago con las rodillas aprisionando mi cintura, poniendose comodo.

– ¿Me sugieres un trato? ¿Es eso? – Se le contorsionó la expresión en una sonrisa burlona que le hacía parecer un felino feo.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamé. – Eso, un trato. Dejame vivir, bebe cuando quieras.

– Mañana aquí a la misma hora. Come fruta, me gusta el olor a uva.

Quedó el acuerdo zanjado, sonrió de nuevo, pegó un último trago a la herida de mi hombro que me hizo gritar de dolor y se esfumó.

* * *

 _Segunda imagen_. Un joven humano se encuentra a un depredador con una afinidad particular con su sangre. ¿Porque tomarselo de golpe cuando puede tener la sangre más deliciosa del mundo durante al menos 50 años más? Como un vaso que con _autofill,_ siempre que no te lo acabes del todo.


End file.
